MODUS
by Lee Audrey
Summary: Nijimura meminta Akashi memasangkan dasinya, tiba-tiba….! Tunggu, alasannya apa, ya?


**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei  
Idea © some picture from Pixiv**

**MODUS © Lee Audrey**

**Niji x Aka**

**Summary: Nijimura meminta Akashi memasangkan dasinya, tiba-tiba….! Tunggu, alasannya apa, ya? **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ne, Akashi."

Yang dipanggil, pemuda berambut merah _scarlet_ itu, langsung menoleh. Jam pulang sekolah memang sudah berbunyi lebih dari setengah jam yang lalu, dan Akashi masih terjebak di kelas karena mendapat jadwal piket. Namun seniornya ini, Nijimura Shuuzou, dengan tidak sabar sudah berdiri di ambang pintu kelasnya.

Akashi berjalan untuk menghampiri, bingung karena hari itu tak ada latihan basket, namun Nijimura sendiri yang mendekatinya. "Ya, Nijimura-san?"

"Bantu aku."

"Bantu apa?"

"Ikatkan dasiku."

"…eh?"

Pandangan mata _ruby_ itu langsung turun ke bagian leher jenjang Nijimura, kemudian alisnya berkerut heran. "Tapi dasimu sudah terikat rapi."

"Lepas dan ikat lagi."

"Tapi kena—"

"Lakukan saja."

Dengan keheranan, mau tak mau, Akashi menuruti kemauan kaptennya. Memang, terkadang ia tak mengerti alur pikiran orang di hadapannya ini.

Dimulai dengan melepas ikatan rapi pada dasi hitam Nijimura, tangan Akashi pun terangkat semakin tinggi untuk menaikkan kerah belakang kemejanya. Saat itu tiba-tiba ada sebuah tangan yang merengkuh pinggangnya. Akashi tak berkutik, bahkan semakin membeku saat kepala Nijimura jatuh di atas kepalanya.

"Ni-Nijimura-san?"

"Jangan tanya."

"Eh? Tapi aku—"

"Maaf, Akashi. Sebentar saja."

Riuh rendah tawa dan seruan menggoda dari murid-murid kelas tiga yang dikenali Akashi sebagai teman-teman sekelas Nijimura, yang berdiri tak jauh dari pintu kelas Akashi, membuat telinganya panas. Ia juga salah tingkah. Sedikit banyak ia bisa mendengar beberapa kalimat, seperti "Ternyata Nijimura…!" atau "Sudah kuduga, sih," yang terus dirangkai panjang, namun tak sanggup lagi ia dengar.

Teman-teman sekelasnya yang menemaninya piket, juga berdiri mematung dengan beberapa kali tarikan napas terkejut—terutama perempuan. Oh, ayolah, tanpa menoleh pun Akashi juga dapat melihatnya dari sudut mata.

Alhasil, semua ini membuat wajahnya memerah, dan di saat bersamaan juga merasa terhina.

Kenapa Nijimura meminta hal aneh seperti ini? Apakah hanya untuk mempermalukannya?

"Nijimura-san, aku butuh penjelasan," tuntut murid kelas satu itu, walau tak berani menatap mata kakak kelasnya.

Nijimura, yang akhirnya tak tega menutup mulut lebih lama lagi, pertama-tama menghela napas dulu sebelum mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh mungil Akashi.

"Aku kalah, Akashi," ujarnya, dengan nada pasrah. Akashi meresponnya dengan 'he?' kecil yang seperti gumaman. "Kami bermain _Truth or Dare_ di kelas, dan aku memilih _Dare_—karena, sudah jelas tidak ada yang mau rahasianya terbongkar, kan? Dan aku yakin mereka akan menanyakan hal yang aneh-aneh. Ternyata sama saja." Ia menghela napas lagi, "Mereka menantangku untuk meminta orang yang kusuka memasangkan dasiku."

Akashi mengerjapkan matanya perlahan, berpikir—walau otak encernya sudah menangkap semua maksud dari perkataan kaptennya. Ia hanya… butuh waktu untuk mempercayainya. "Hanya itu?"

"Ya, hanya itu."

Akashi berdehem kecil. "Jadi… _aku_?" tanyanya, seperti meminta kejelasan.

Lagi-lagi, Nijimura hanya membalas dengan sederhana, "Ya, _kau_." Setelah orbolan singkat mereka, barulah keduanya sadar bahwa suasana sudah kembali tenang—karena tim piket tidak memiliki banyak waktu lagi untuk menonton pasangan tidak lazim sementara hari sudah semakin sore dan banyak dari mereka yang memiliki kegiatan klub setelah ini, dan anak-anak kelas Nijimura sudah cukup dengan mengetahui salah satu rahasia terbesar cowok idola kelas mereka. Hitung-hitung dijadikan aib.

Dan menikmati itu semua, Nijimura benar-benar membiarkan dirinya terhanyut dalam rasa hangat yang menjalar dari tubuh Akashi. "Kenapa? Kau tidak suka?"

Ditanya begitu dengan tiba-tiba, membuat Akashi tak memiliki respon lain selain menunduk sedikit—walaupun Nijimura tak dapat melihat wajahnya dari posisi seperti ini. "Anehnya, tidak."

"Syukurlah," ucapan itu diiringi helaan napas lega. "Berarti bisa kuartikan kalau kau juga menyukaiku?"

Pertanyaan itu terlalu terus terang. Akashi benar-benar berharap bahwa tidak ada yang mendengar percakapan ini selain mereka. "Entahlah. Mungkin."

Setelah itu, Nijimura mengendurkan pelukanya dan mundur selangkah—membuat Akashi khawatir kalau Nijimura sakit hari menerima jawabannya. Namun, bukannya cemberut atau terlihat kesal, sepasang mata emas itu malah menatap dalam pada bola rubi Akashi. Berkat hal itu, rona merah di bawah mata sang senior dapat terlihat jelas.

"Sial, mereka benar," ujar Nijimura yang sebenarnya untuk gumaman pribadi. "Kau seperti istriku."

Ada kekagetan yang menyentak batin Akashi, namun membuatnya senang dan tak berdaya juga.

Nijimura dapat berkata seperti itu karena melihat tangan Akashi yang masih memegang dasinya, tepat di tengah-tengah kerah, seperti masih berniat membetulkannya.

Akashi sudah tidak tahu lagi bagaimana rupa wajahnya, atau apa yang sebaiknya ia lakukan. Tapi ada dua hal yang melintas, dan benar-benar ingin ia sampaikan.

Pertama, "Tadi kau bilang, _dare_-nya hanya untuk meminta orang yang kau suka memasangkan dasimu, kan?" ujarnya, perlahan, hingga terdapat jeda untuk Nijimura mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, kenapa kau memelukku?"

"Mana ada manusia yang tahan untuk tidak melakukannya jika orang yang disukai berada begitu dekat dengannya?"

Kedua—tunggu, Akashi benar-benar butuh persiapan batin untuk yang satu ini, hingga membuat kerongkongannya kering dan memaksanya menelan saliva dahulu—"Bagaimana jika aku… bukan hanya 'seperti', tapi benar-benar menjadi istrimu?"

Gantian, Nijimura yang mengerjap sekilas, sebelum melebarkan senyum karena tak kuasa menahan rasa gembira yang membuat pipinya semakin bersemu. "Kau benar-benar menginginkannya?" Akashi hanya terdiam dengan wajah sedikit merengut. "Baiklah. Tunggu aku sepuluh tahun lagi," lanjut pemuda itu, mantap.

"Tunggu. Ini serius?"

"Hal terserius kedua yang pernah kulakukan selain basket."

Secera insting, Akashi melepas salah satu tangannya dari dasi Nijimura untuk menutup mulutnya—tak ingin sang senior melihat senyum lebar dan wajah merona tak keruan karena terlalu bahagia. Melihat reaksi itu, Nijimura baru benar-benar mengerti apa yang ia katakan, dan itu membuatnya memalingkan wajah dengan malu juga.

"Baiklah, aku mau pulang." Rengkuhan longgar itu kini benar-benar lepas, membuat tubuh Akashi merasakan hawa dingin musim semi di bekas lokasi lengan Nijimura, dan perasaan sangat kecewa. "Jika tidak, mungkin aku akan menyerangmu." Nijimura mundur dua langkah, sebelumnya mengacak rambut merah Akashi dan mencubit pipinya. "Aku tidak akan menyentuhmu sampai saat itu, jadi jagalah dirimu baik-baik."

Namun, Akashi malah melangkah maju. Tanpa menatap Nijimura dan sambil membetulkan kembali simpul dasi hingga sempurna, barulah ia melepasnya dan berkata, "Kau juga, Shuuzou-san. Jangan berbuat nakal dengan orang selain aku." Senyum tipis di bibir dengan rona merah jambu itu semakin tinggi.

Nijimura terkekeh sekilas. "Tidak tertarik."

**.**

**.**

**Owari**

**Huft. Saya lagi suka fic romantis yang sangat singkat dari celengdebu-san. Saya pikir fic seperti ini lebih menarik karena tidak menyita banyak waktu. Dan saya jadi pingin untuk membuat fic yang serupa. (FYI, besok saya ujian mid semester)**

**Kenapa NijiAka? Karena saya masih dan kembali cinta pada keduanya.**

**Thank you for reading. Don't forget to give some proof that you've been here.**

**.**

**Love,  
(March 15, 2015)  
Lee Audrey**


End file.
